Trip of Faith
by poet84
Summary: Several one shots depicting Faith's journey from Boston to Sunnydale. This is a multiple crossover story, but since there wasn't a category for that I will just mention the different shows starting with Tru Calling, Supernatural, Dawson's Creek, and Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

*This is another story from my TTH account that I decided to post here. It started out as four different one-shots put together, but since they aren't very long I decided to just post them in one long chapter*

Faith stood outside of the Davies home with her bag in hand. Diana, her watcher, was dead and Kakistos and his minions could be after her right now, but she had to know. The last time she had seen Diana, she told Faith that her mother had kidnapped her when she was three years old. According to the paperwork she had, her mother was a woman by the name of Elise Davies, who had been killed almost six years ago.

She approached the door and raised her hand, but couldn't bring herself to knock. _"Come on Faith, it's now or never." _She still couldn't move. Growling in frustration, she lowered her hand and turned to leave. It was then that the door opened and a short blond haired boy barreled into her. "Ugh." He fell back on his butt.

He looked up into her eyes and she watched as they widened with surprise, "Tru? I thought you were in the kitchen?"

"Who the hell is Tru?" she asked.

"Harrison I thought I told you to…" Faith looked up and locked eyes with herself. It was like looking into a mirror. The only difference was that her doppelganger's clothes were much brighter.

Harrison's mouth dropped open, "Whoa…There are two of you."

Tru opened her mouth and closed it several times before asking, "Faith?"

Faith's guard went up and she stepped away from the door, "How'd you know my name?"

"I'm Tru and this is my brother Harrison." She gestured to the blond boy who had finally gotten up off his butt. "You're our sister."

They stood there starring at each other for another minute before they were interrupted by another woman. "Tru, I'm going out. I'll be…" she stopped when she saw Faith. "Oh my god." The woman's purse fell to the floor and she took another step towards Faith, "I can't believe it."

"Is it really her?" Tru asked the newcomer.

"Yeah…It's really her." She reached for Faith who immediately backed up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Faith asked.

"Do you know who I am?" The blond woman asked.

Faith was about to respond with a very colorful insult, but she was stopped by a memory. She was holding hands with a little girl who looked just like her and they were running away from an older blond girl. She figured Tru must be her twin whose hand she was holding and the older blond girl was, "Meredith."

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk." Meredith held out her hand to Faith. She considered taking it. She could learn about her birth family and forget about Kakistos and being the slayer. It was tempting, but if she stayed then she would put them in danger. They would follow her here and they might kill Tru thinking it was her.

Faith took a step back, "Nah, I'm not into the whole family thing alright? I was told that I was kidnapped as a kid and I wanted to see if it was true. Now that I know, I can be on my way."

She watched as Meredith and Tru's faces fell. Tru took a step towards her, "Please stay. Just for a little while." She noticed Faith's bag, "We have an extra room if you wanna stay."

Harrison looked confused, "So…she's our sister?"

Meredith answered without looking at him, "Yeah."

Faith plastered a smile on her face and took another step away from the family that she would never know, "I'm five-by-five. Don't need nothin' from nobody." She noticed that they were going to try and talk her out of leaving and she knew that if she stayed here any longer they might succeed. "Look, I gotta bounce, but I'll hit you up next time I'm in the area."

Tru disappeared into the house and Meredith stepped closer to her, wrapping her in a hug. Faith didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to people hugging her and her instincts were warring with her to throw the woman off. She finally released her and Faith saw tears streaming down her cheeks. This was definitely something she was not used to. Tru emerged from the house and approached Faith slowly, "I get that you're not ready to come inside and try and be a family right now, but here." She placed a piece of paper in Faith's hand with a couple of numbers on it. "In case you change your mind."

Faith wasn't sure what to say, "Ugh…Thanks." Faith threw her bag over her shoulder. "Later." She turned and left without waiting for a response. She knew what she had to do. She had to make her way back into Kakistos' territory and lead him away from Tru and the rest of her family. She may not know them, but she refused to let them get hurt.

Rather than buy a train ticket straight to Sunnydale, CA, she decided to buy tickets to several different places and hop onto the first bus that came. She would eventually make it to Sunnydale where she knew the other Slayer lived, but right now it was more important to lead Kakistos and his cronies away from Boston.

Faith waited until she knew that his people were following her and then hit the bus station. She bought tickets to Capeside, MA, Hartford, CT, New York, NY, and Providence, RI. She left the ticket booth and was making her way to the loading area when Kakistos' cronies jumped out and tackled her. She flipped back onto her feet and punched the first one in the nose. The second tried to grab her from behind and was flipped over her shoulder. She kept her arm around his neck and brought a stake out to bear. She dusted the vamp in her arms and turned her attention to the other. "For Kakistos!" he screamed before charging her. Faith used his momentum to flip him over her and into a brick wall.

She turned her attention to the buses and noticed that one of hers was leaving. She ran for the bus, giving the vamp a good kick to the face for good measure. She threw her ticket to the man as the doors were closing and climbed in, taking a seat in the back. Now they would know that she left and there would be no reason for them to go after the Davies family. Faith relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes.

An image of a beautiful brunette woman popped into her head. She was leaning over Faith and whispered, "I love you baby. Good night," and gave Faith a kiss on the forehead. In the bed next to her was Tru who was already falling asleep. "Love you momma."

Capeside, MA

**Contains some dialogue from Season 3 Ep.1 of Dawson's Creek. Also, I own nothing and no copyright infringement is intended**

Faith opened her eyes and turned to the boy next to her. His head was propped up against the window, sitting on a shirt that he had rolled up for a pillow. He had headphones on that were attached to a laptop. She glanced at the screen and saw a familiar movie playing. She thought about taking it, but the boy began to stir.

He lifted his head and turned to look at her. She caught his eye causing him to turn away quickly. When he looked back she noticed that he had a little bit of drool running down his chin. She reached over and wiped the drool from his chin causing his lip to quiver. She smiled seductively and turned away. He pulled the headphones off and muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem." She slid her hand over his leg and grabbed his laptop, "So…what are you watching?"

He stuttered for a second before answering, "Ugh, Risky Business."

"That's the one with Tom Cruise right?" She had never been into movies, but she remembered seeing this one before.

He smiled, "And Rebecca De Mornay."

Faith thought back to when she had watched it, "He's a virgin and she's a hooker and they have sex on a train right?"

"It's basically a modern myth. Joseph Campbell meets Sigmund Freud meets Holden Caulfield. Teenage boy passes into manhood by way of a sexual encounter with a beautiful woman who's essentially a fantasy character of his own creation."

Faith gave him a coy smile, "You're adorable. What's your name?"

He looked down and smiled before offering his hand, "Dawson…Dawson Leery."

She took his hand, "Faith."

"Are you alright?" he asked. She gave him an inquiring look and he continued, "Your hand, it's hot. Do you have a fever or something?"

She let go of his hand and smiled, "That's just me. I run a few degrees hot." He raised his eyebrows and stared at her, unable to speak. She loved making boys squirm so she leaned in close to him so that her lips brushed his ear and whispered, "So Dawson, ever have sex on a bus?"

Brookhaven, MI

Faith entered the pool hall looking to kill some time. Her next bus wasn't scheduled to leave until tomorrow morning, so Faith decided to look for a hottie to crash with. In the corner, was a guy around her age wearing a leather jacket and some good fitting blue jeans. His hair was light brown and he had a cocky smile plastered on his face. The guy he was playing pool against didn't seem to like losing to a kid either. Leather jacket guy sunk the eight ball and his opponent threw some money in the guy's face and turned to the bar.

Leather jacket guy laughed while he picked up the money. Faith sauntered up to her prey and leaned against the pool table right so that her legs obstructed his view. His eyes wandered up her body, lingering in a few places before finally landing on her face. He slowly stood to his full height and handed her a stick, "Wanna play?"

Faith took the pool cue and stepped into him so that their bodies were pressed together, "Rack 'em."

She stepped around him and made her way to the other side of the table. When he finished racking the balls she leaned over the table, making sure to push her boobs together to give him a good show, and took her shot. "Your turn."

They continued their game with neither one of them going easy on the other. She learned that her new friend, Dean, was in town with his little brother and that they were on their way to meet up with their dad. She only offered superficial information about herself which he didn't seem to mind. They left the pool hall shortly after and headed for the ratty apartment that he rented for the month.

When they reached the door Dean pushed Faith up against the wall and continued kissing her while he fished for his keys. After a minute of fumbling around for his keys, the door opened and in its place was Dean's little brother, "Ut um."

Dean looked to the boy in the doorway, "Hey Sammy…this is Faith."

"Hey cutie." Faith winked at Sammy and smiled when his face flushed red.

Sammy turned his attention back to his brother, "Let me guess, you want me to go hide in my room for the rest of the night."

Dean pushed his brother to the bedroom, "Good idea, and I wouldn't come out again tonight."

Sammy rolled his eyes and opened the door to his room to disappear. Faith called out to him in her most sultry voice causing him to turn around, "Night Sammy." He blushed again which made Dean laugh and Sammy slammed the door in his face.

Dean turned back to Faith, "Now, where were we?"

Faith woke up the next morning and slipped her clothes on. She tip toed out of the room so that she wouldn't wake up Dean. She kinda wished that she could stick around because Dean definitely knew how to handle himself, but she had somewhere she needed to be. She closed the door as quietly as she could and turned to see Sammy staring at her from over his cereal bowl.

Faith smiled and joined him at the table, "You're up early."

"I'm always up this early." He picked up his spoon and scooped another bite into his mouth.

Faith reached over and grabbed the spoon from him. She filled the spoon with a large helping of Cocoa Pebbles from his bowl and swallowed, "Tell your brother later for me okay?"

He looked at her in awe and just nodded. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before walking out the door. Faith moved to leave and had to laugh when she heard Sammy say, "Whoa."

Los Angeles, CA

Faith walked into the Security Trust of Los Angeles looking for a way to score some cash. She wasn't far from Sunnydale and needed the funds to make it the rest of the way. She was considering swiping someone's wallet when a girl walked in and pulled the gun off of the guard. Her face was completely calm, unlike her two companions. Faith wasn't sure what the deal was, but she couldn't really let these people get hurt.

Faith approached the gun wielding brunette, "Look, I don't know why the hell you would be trying to rob this place, but it's not worth it."

The girl's cold eyes locked onto Faith's, "I don't want to hurt you Faith. Please move away."

"I can't do…wait, how did you know my name?" Faith crossed her arms and took a step closer to this mysterious woman.

"We don't have time for this." Mystery girl answered.

Faith smiled, "Well I suggest you make time."

The girl tried to step around Faith who moved to intercept. The other woman called out to Faith, "Just move or she'll hurt you."

Faith snorted, "I'd like to see her try."

The girl with the gun tried once again to step around Faith and was blocked by the slayer. Rather than argue the point, the girl's fist shot out and Faith barely got her left arm up to block it in time. She ignored the shooting pain in her arm and sent a right hook toward the girl's face. She caught Faith's fist with her left hand and used her right to punch Faith in the chest, sending the slayer flying through a cement pillar and into the wall behind. Everything went dark as Faith slipped into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, Faith was laying on the sidewalk across from the Security Trust of Los Angeles which had apparently been blown up. Her left forearm had a large bruise where she had blocked the girl's first punch and her head was throbbing. One of the teller from the bank noticed that she was awake and slid closer to her, "When the officer carried you out I thought you were dead! You went through a cement pillar!"

Faith really didn't need this right now, "What happened to that girl and her friends?"

"They set off a bomb or something in the vault. They're all dead."

Faith stood up, "Thanks for the info, but I gotta get out of here."

"I don't think you should be standing. You should wait for the ambulance to get here so they can check you out. You might have a concussion or something."

"Nah, I'm five-by-five. Besides, me and hospitals don't mix." Faith turned and ran down the alley using all her slayer skills to get far away from this mess. She would find another way to Sunnydale.


End file.
